Look Into My Eds
"Look Into My Eds" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy hypnotizes the Cul-de-Sac into giving him money. Plot After yet another failed scam. the Eds see the mail is here. It turns out to be Edd 's new psychology manual. After Edd gives Ed and Eddy a personality test, Eddy is sure the book is wrong. Eddy is scornful of Double D's new psychology manual but sees possibilities in his hypnotizing wheel after he demonstrates on wannabe ballerina Ed. Then the Eds go all around the neighborhood hypnotizing everyone. Despite his reservations Double D trots along after the others as Eddy embarks on a hypnotizing reign of terror (after all, he can always take notes). Kevin monkeys around, Sarah can't get enough yummy bugs, Jimmy flexes his pecs and Rolf becomes altogether unpleasant. Success goes straight to Eddy's head - people will pay to see talent of this size, he'll soon be rolling in Jawbreakers! Unfortunately his plans are thwarted by the Kankers who have hypnotizing plans of their own for the Eds. Someone get a spare frisbee! Quotes *'Edd': from a branch with Eddy, listening to the screams of the paying customers careening downhill in the Eds 'bus' "I'm afraid this may constitute a refund." ---- *'Lee': "Look at me! I'm a movie star!" May: "I'm a TV star!" Marie: "You've been canceled. I'm a TV star." ---- *'Ed': Kevin hypnotized as a monkey bites Ed's head "AHH! Get him of me, Eddy! Get him off!" ---- *'Jonny': "What have you done, Plank is a mindless zombie!" ---- *'Ed': to normal and does the splits "Ow, my calves hurt." ---- *'Jimmy': "My pecs hurt..." ---- *'Eddy': "Prepare to be mesmerated!" Lee: "No way I'll be mesmerated. I ate my roughage!" Trivia/Goofs *When Eddy is projected onto the big screen, he and the podium are projected in black and white, but in one shot, the podium he uses is projected onto the big screen as regular brown. *When Eddy hypnotizes Kevin, Kevin says "Youch!" as he transforms, but his mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy hypnotizes most people, they remain dizzy for a long period of time, but as the episode proceeds, some people aren't even dazed at all. *When Eddy first attempts to hypnotize Jonny, it doesn't work, even though he was staring right at him. Later on, Eddy gets him with an indirect projection of his hypnotic effects. *In the beginning the Eds are using the first vehicle to be shown on Ed, Edd n Eddy, a bus as part of their latest scam. *The direction of the swirl in the hypnosis wheel is constantly changing throughout the episode. *First and only appearance of Eddy-Dini *During the bus scene, Ed's eyebrow is thicker than usual. *The Psychology Manual is first used in this episode. *Rolf flies for the first and only time in this episode. *When they're on the bus, Rolf says "Good-bye", but his mouth doesn't move. *The hypnotizing wheel is seen again in Good Ol' Ed. *If Edd had money for Kevin when he was hypnotized, how come he didn't tell Eddy so they could buy jawbreakers? *Right before Eddy and Edd jumped out of the runaway bus, Eddy said "Women and children first!". This is how the people on the Titanic evacuated before it sank. *In the beginning of the episode, the boom box that kevin is holding is playing an song that is usually playing in most episodes, since the kids are dancing to it, and it's interrupted as the boom box stops. *When Rolf is being hypnotized, you can see Victor in cold fear and frightened curiosity at him. *Trivially, when Rolf acknowledges the Eds as he's scrubbing his animals, he says "Hello, fellows!" as opposed to the usual "Ed boys." *Nazz doesn't get hypnotized. *The Color of Eddy's tongue had change to a type of orange rather than its usual yellow green color. Hypnotizing Wheel Effects *Ed - Ballerina (by Edd), Dog (by the Kankers) *Kevin - Monkey (by Eddy), Zombie (by Eddy) *Sarah - Frog, Zombie *Jimmy - Wrestler, Zombie *Jonny - Zombie *Plank - Mindless Zombie *Rolf (mostly by Ed) - Man Eating Noodle, Big Hairy Bat, Zombie, Was almost turned into a Scary Fire-Breathing Lady when Eddy told Ed to stop, Zombie AGAIN *Eddy - Dog (by the Kankers) *Edd - Dog (by the Kankers) Video RKXhy_4-2aA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1